Seven Guys and a Baby
by VickyT36
Summary: A sequel to Vegetable Run. The girls are having a spa day, and left the guys the task of babysitting baby Paulie.
1. Taking a Spa Day

**Seven Guys and a Baby**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here. If you liked my story Vegetable Run, you'll love this sequel, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Taking a Spa Day  
**

Litwak's Arcade had just closed, and the game characters were starting to come out of their game. In the game Vegetable Run, the Vegetable Gang had just finished riding on their motorcycles.

"Whew, this was a great day of racing, everyone great job." said the leader, Tammy Tomata. All the others cheered, but one motorcycle came puttering from behind. It was Pippa Pep's motorcycle, and little Paulie Potato was riding in the sidecar.

"You look tired, Pippa." said Bernie Broco. "Yeah, even when the arcade was open you were kinda dragging behind." added Radalyn Radish. "(Sighs), it's just hard keeping up with racing, and taking care of Paulie." said Pippa, taking Paulie out of the sidecar, and holding him in his arms.

"Don't get me wrong, I love him almost as much as I love peppers, but I think I just need a break from him." Paulie just cooed and smiled at Pippa. "Well, why don't we go visit the Sugar Rush Racers, maybe they'll know what to do." suggested Christina Carrotop.

"Great idea, let's go." said Tammy. So the gang, drove out of Vegetable, through Game Central Station, and into Sugar Rush, where they met the racers down by the speedway.

"Hey, guys." said Lucas Lettuce. "Hey, our favorite veggies, what's up." said Vanellope. But before anyone could answer, Paulie started crying. "Sorry, he's hungry." said Pippa, and she started to look for his bottle.

"What's wrong with Pippa?" asked Taffyta. "She's a little tired from racing and taking care of Paulie." explained Oliver, and when he explained it, he revealed his onion breathe.

"Yeah, you know what she needs, a spa day." said Crumbelina, holding her nose. "Yeah, that'll get her relaxed." said Carrie Celery. "Yeah, we have a candy themed spa, on the other side of Sugar Rush, the girls and I were just about to go there now." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, you girls should come to." said Candlehead. "I could use a spa treatment." said Beans. "Well, it sounds like a good idea, but I can't take Paulie with me." said Pippa. "Not to worry, Pippa. Since you girls are going, we'll watch Paulie." said Rancis.

All the guys from Sugar Rush and Vegetable got in a group with each other. "Well, are you sure, it can be hard taking care of a baby." said Pippa. "Chill out, Pip. We can handle it." said Carver Cucum.

"Well, okay, it would be nice to have a nice relaxing spa day. Oh, okay." said Pippa, finally giving in. Bernie held out his arms, motioning Pippa to give Paulie to him.

"Be a good little boy for the guys, Paulie." said Pippa. She kissed him on the nose, and handing him to Bernie. "And here's his diaper bag, there's everything he needs in there."

The girls hopped on the motorcycles and in their karts, and drove off. "Well, now it's just us guys and a baby." said Swizzle, looking at Paulie. And Paulie just cooed and smiled.

**That's chapter 1, please leave questions, comments, and reviews**


	2. Feeding

**Chapter 2: Feeding  
**

A few hours after the girls had left the boys retreated to castle, Vanellope said they could hang out there until they came back. They were just watching a monster truck rally, when Paulie starting crying in his little playpen.

Gloyd went over, and picked him up. "What's wrong with him?" asked Oliver. "I don't know." said Gloyd. Paulie kept crying and crying. "Maybe he's hungry." suggested Carver.

Rancis dug into the diaper bag, and pulled out a bottle of milk. "Who's gonna feed him?" asked Gloyd. "I'll feed him." said Lucas. Gloyd handed him to Lucas, and he put the bottle in his mouth.

"Now this isn't so bad." said Lucas. "Yeah, I don't know what was making Pippa so tired." said Swizzle.

* * *

Meanwhile at the spa, the girls were having their nails done, by some of the candy people. "This is what I call relaxing." said Tammy. "Yeah, I'm glad I decided to come." said Pippa.

"See, sometimes we just need to get away from stress." said Vanellope. "Don't get me wrong, Paulie's a handful, but he's still my baby brother." said Pippa. "How do you guys get Paulie anyway. I didn't think the game designers would create a baby character?" asked Snowanna.

"Well, they didn't design him, we designed him." said Tammy. "You guys did?" asked Crumbelina. "Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday." said Beans. "Yeah, we felt our lives were a little dull. So we got this idea to design a baby." explained Radalyn.

"How'd you do it?" asked Minty. "Well, we went into the code room, and created a new code box, we picked the gender, and what vegetable we wanted him to be. And we took the characteristics of us and made Paulie Potato." said Christina.

"Sounds amazing." said Adorabeezle. "It was, the best thing we ever done." said Carrie.

* * *

At the castle Paulie had just finished his milk, and a few minutes later he started crying again. "What does he want now?" asked Bernie. "I think he's still hungry." said Gloyd, covering his ears.

Swizzle went into the bag, and pulled out a bowl of mashed potatoes, and his bib. They put him in his high chair, and tied the bib around his neck. Taking turns the boys fed him, and soon the potatoes were gone.

But Paulie started crying again. "What now?" asked Lucas. "He needs to be burped." said Carver. "I'll do it." said Rancis. He picked Paulie up, and put him on his shoulder, and patted his back.

"Rancis be careful, he may..." said Oliver. "Bleh." went Paulie. "Eww." said Ranics, holding Paulie away from him, and his jacket covered in spit up. "...spit up." Oliver finished.

"Here." said Rancis handing Paulie to Oliver. "Well, at least we know he's not hungry anymore." said Swizzle.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. Diapering

**Chapter 3: Diapering  
**

After the kinda failing to warn Rancis about if babies are full they spit up, he offered to clean his jacket for him. Later he came back with it on a hanger. "One brown jacket, washed, dried, and pressed." said Oliver, handing the hanger towards Rancis.

"Thanks." said Rancis, as he took it off the hanger, and put it back on. "Well, Paulie seems to be okay for now, let's finish watching TV." said Gloyd.

Lucas put Paulie back in his playpen, and joined the other guys in watching TV. About an hour later, Paulie started crying. "(Sighs), who's turn is it?" asked Carver. All the guys turned to Bernie.

"Fine." he said. He went over, and picked Paulie out of the playpen. "Uh, guys I think I know what's wrong with him?" "Well what?" asked Swizzle. "He needs to be...changed."

All the boys made disgusted expressions on their face. "I'm not doing it." said Oliver. "He already spit up on me." said Rancis. "Well, I'm not doing it." said Gloyd. Paulie kept crying, and crying.

"Fine, we'll all do it. Carver get the diaper bag, and let's go to the bathroom." said Bernie. Carver grabbed it, and all the guys ran upstairs.

* * *

At the spa, the girls were getting facials. "What kind of cream is this?" asked Beans. "It's a special caramel cream." explained Crumbelina. "I wonder how the guys are getting along with Paulie." said Pippa.

"Don't worry, Pip. I'm sure everything's fine." assured Vanellope. "Yeah, well, I better call just to be sure." said Pippa. A candy corn worker, came up with a chocolate cell phone on a silver plate.

"Thanks." said Pippa. Then she dialed the number. It rang for a while, until Oliver answered it. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey, Oliver." said Pippa. "Oh, hi Pip, how's the spa?" "It's nice, how are things with Paulie?"

"Oh, fine, fine just fine." he said. "Well, let me talk to him." said Pippa. "Sure, here he is." said Oliver. Over the phone, Pippa heard Paulie cooing. "Okay, just checking on you bye." said Pippa.

"See, told you the guys could handle it." said Vanellope. "Yeah, I guess I was just being paranoid." Pippa admitted.

* * *

Oliver had just hung up the phone, and turned to guys. They had set Paulie on the changing table and they stood all around him. "Hey guys, I think we should put these on." said Gloyd.

Everyone looked at him, as he opened a closet, that had aprons, rubber gloves, masks, and shower caps. They all put on the aprons, snapped on the gloves, placed the masks on their faces, and put on the caps.

"Okay, ready dudes?" asked Bernie. "Ready." all said. Paulie started fussing a little. "Oliver, anesthetic." Oliver placed a small mobile over Paulie's face, and he started smiling and cooing.

Bernie slowly snapped the buttons off the bottom of his onesie, and soon came to the diaper. "Here we go." he said. He slowly took the diaper off, and opened it. All the guys exclaimed in disgust.

"This is nasty." said Bernie. He quickly balled it up. "Carver, bag it." "Right." said Carver, he put the diaper in a plastic bag, tied it up, and threw it out. "Diaper." said Bernie.

"Diaper." said Lucas handing him a clean one. "Wipes." "Wipes." said Rancis. "Powder." "Powder." said Gloyd. "Cream." "Cream." said Swizzle. Finally, Bernie wiped, powdered, and put cream on a small rash Paulie had, and was finished.

They then walked out of the bathroom, pulling off all the stuff they put on. "That was the most disgusting thing I ever saw." said Oliver. "Hey, at least you didn't have to change him." said Bernie, holding Paulie in his arms.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Napping

**Chapter 4: Napping  
**

Later after the guys had changed Paulie's diaper, they were once again watching TV. Oliver was holding Paulie, when he started crying. "What's wrong, little man?" he asked Paulie.

"What else could he want, we fed him, and changed him." said Swizzle. "Well, maybe he's tired." suggested Carver. "Of coarse, it's time for him to take a nap." said Gloyd.

"Now we just need to figure out how to make him go to sleep, because Pippa's has to do a few things, because he doesn't just go to sleep." said Lucas. The guys walked over to his little portable cradle, and Lucas put him in.

They stepped back to look at him. "He doesn't look very comfortable." Swizzle pointed out. "Well, let's see, aha here's his blanket." said Bernie, pulling a white blanket with potatoes on it, out of the bag.

He carefully placed it over Paulie, but he still didn't look like he was falling asleep. "Maybe he needs music." said Gloyd. He took out the mini mobile, hooked it onto the side of the cradle, and turned it on, and it played a nice soothing tune.

"What else?" asked Rancis. "Well, Pippa, kinda rocks him sleep." answered Carver. The guys then took turns rocking Paulie's cradle. "How long do we have to do this?" asked Oliver.

"Hey, guys?" asked Gloyd. "Until Paulie falls asleep." Bernie stated. "Guys." said Gloyd. "Well for all we know it could take hours." said Oliver. "Guys." said Gloyd. "What?" the others guys asked.

"Look." said Gloyd, pointing inside the cradle. The guys looked inside, to see Paulie fast asleep. "Well that was easy." said Swizzle. "Hey, Rancis grab the two baby monitors." said Lucas.

Rancis pulled two walki-talkis out of the bag, and handed them to Lucas. He put one in the cradle, and kept one. "Now we'll be able to hear him if he wakes up." said Lucas.

The guys then left the room, to let Paulie have his nap.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


	5. Coming Back

**Chapter 5: Coming Back **

Finally the girls had arrived back from their spa day. "You girls were right. A spa day was exactly what I needed." said Pippa. "Told you, you just needed a day to relax." said Taffyta.

"Well, I've had a relaxing day, but now I'm ready to get back to Paulie." said Pippa, walking through the door. "Guys we're back." called Vanellope. But no one answered.

The girls then heard fussing. They walked into the living room to find Paulie awake in his cradle, holding his arms out. "Hey, Paulie. Did you miss me?" asked Pippa, picking him up.

"Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle?" called Minty. "Lucas, Carver, Oliver, Bernie?" called Radalyn. "Where are they?" asked Snowanna. The girls went upstairs, and heard snoring coming from the guest room.

The all looked inside, and saw the guys spread all throughout the room sleeping. "Oh my gosh." said Candlehead. "This is too much." said Tammy. "We should wake them up." said Crumbelina.

"Yeah, but first pictures." said Vanellope. She took out her camera, and snapped a picture. "I'll copy it, and give one to each other you girls later." said Vanellope. The girls nodded, and then walked into the room.

They shook each of the guys awake. "Girls, when did you get back?" asked Rancis, yawning. "A couple of minutes ago." answered Adorabeezle. "Well, we now know what was making you so tired Pip." said Lucas.

"Yeah, Paulie's a lot of work, and you take care of him all on your own. He wore us out and there were seven of us." said Gloyd. "Well, you did a good job babysitting, thank you. said Pippa.

And Paulie agreed by cooing. "Well we better be on our way now." said Tammy. Paulie started fussing and reaching for Rancis. "I think he wants to hug you goodbye, Rancis." said Pippa.

"Okay, just a second." said Rancis. He grabbed a towel, and threw it over his shoulder. "Okay, let me have him." said Rancis. Pippa handed Paulie to him. "What's the towel for?" asked Taffyta.

"Trust me, I found out what the towel was for the hard way." said Rancis.

**The End, please review**


End file.
